shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Imperium Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shattered Unity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vivaporius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NecrusIV (Talk) 22:34, July 3, 2012 I'm glad you like the site. But those two empires are major players in my setting, especially the Xai. But, since India survived the nukes, and you seem to be a man of the Indian people, your more than welcome to create an Indian colony. Check out the rules to see what I mean. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:53, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well the deal is the Dominion of Xai isn't from Earth. They were around long before humans were. Their based on ideas I've been nursing for the better part of a decade. Same with many of the other things on this site. As for Axum and India, the deal was that Axum got its act together in the 2030s, and though India was a superpower, overpopulation dealt it a cruel hand. It suffered from corruption and later fragmented before the war. Overpopulation coupled with dwidling food supplies and corruption officials led to another war that screwed India over. So it survived the war, but it was a pretty transition by any means. Axum became the Japan or USA of Africa thanks to this biased guy. The deal with this setting is that technically did an Africa-wank. :P I have important plans for the Inner System, but you can have any of the Jovian Moons. Venus is a monarchy with some serious agricultual power, and Mars is a dictorial industrial powerhouse. And about that nuke map, you shouldn't trust it. I never completed it. The way the 1986 Doomsday map was made is how I wish to portray the map here; with better info and what not. >_< Generally, I hope you don't think I'm being unfair. I just had certain plans in place for some time. Sorry if I've come off as such. So your aware, here are the worlds and star systems that are going to be added as lore: *Earth *Mars *Venus *Titan *Tau Ceti *Alpha Centauri *Glise 581 *Polaris *Infernum (ficitional) *Avaris (ficitional) *Critaux (ficitional) *Ix (ficitional) *Hyperion (ficitional) *Sirius *Algebra (ficitional) These are the main ones for the future on the site. As I mentioned before, you can work on the Jovian Moons, as India would have had a few power states capable of getting to them. Just a reminder, Titan was the first outer system colony established. Any colonies you plan one making have to be created after Titan was settled. Alternatively, you can make your own ficitional world, and an Indian state on Earth. Earth is a crater, and fragmented amounst a thousand different groups, including India and Africa. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Here's the deal. I like you and I like India. Gliese 581 turned into Earth 2.0 in that it was home to several nation-states so after its colonization. However, since 700 years have passed, and India did have the wealth and manpower, I will allow you to establish an Indian super state on the planet, with Tech IV capabilities. Think of yourself as the enforcer on the planet. I didn't have the planets story in line yet, but I do like the Indian people. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Enjoy yourself. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) If the Egyptians treatment of the Coptic Chrisitians is any reminder, then you are correct. But the idea for the merge was along the lines of this. The alliance between the two nations first shows that both can work together for the good of each other. Second, the Emperor of Ethiopia shows his tolerance of Muslims, and his willingness to help them in their times of need. This can be proven through the passing of laws protecting the rights of Muslims in the Christian nation. Taking the United States and Ottoman Turkey as examples, Ethiopia proves the a melding of religions is possible, and that those who are willing to accept one another will reap the benefits of the new nation. Also, not all Muslims or Chritians want to fight. Some do, but they would be more along the lines of a minor force making a nuisance of itself. Somalia would be the real issue Greater Ethiopia would have to deal with, but the wish for most Somali to live a stable life would be an incentive for the rebels to join society. This is of course a guess. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll take. I minor note I wanted to add, could it be possible that the people agreed with the merge? If I were a Canadian, I'd like some voice in the merging of my nation with the US. Just saying. :P --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to accept your offer. Thanks for your advice and concessions. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the correction. Keep getting the two confused. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Since I'll be busy doing and hundred and one things elsewhere, while I'm away, you'll be tasked with keeping things on the level. Plus, you know what your doing on the Alt wiki, so why not here as well? :/ Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:30, December 16, 2013 (UTC) No problem and thanks. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah you can. Sorry about that shape. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC)